


Drunk in Love

by SassyGallium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyGallium/pseuds/SassyGallium
Summary: “Lance, you okay? Keith asked, lowering the beer bottle in his hand to outstretch his other. The way Lance was just staring at him made him light headed, but it was concerning. He was buzzed as well, but the beer had less of an effect on him than the tequila on his partner.“I’m fine” the other replied, waving him off. The brown-skinned teen turned to stare at him. “As are you.”





	Drunk in Love

     Lance blushed, skin tingling from the previous shot of tequila. His tongue was heavy in his mouth, hard for him to get out the words he wanted to tell the raven-haired friend. The music was loud, the vibrations matching the intensity of his heart beat. 

     “Lance, you okay? Keith asked, lowering the beer bottle in his hand to outstretch his other. The way Lance was just staring at him made him light-headed, but it was concerning. He was buzzed as well, but the beer had less of an effect on him than the tequila on his partner. 

     “I’m fine” the other replied, waving him off. The brown-skinned teen turned to stare at him. “As are you.”

     Keith went red, starting to fidget with the brown bottle in his hand. Lance grinned at the other’s reaction. 

     “C’mon Keith, you should know how fine you are…” He was feeling bold, sidling up next to the Texan. Even though the party was full of bodies, there was no need for him to get that close. Keith wasn’t protesting. 

     “You’re drunk” was all that he could muster to say, feeling Lance’s breath on his neck, which sent shivers down his body. 

     “I’m tipsy.” Lance sounded mildly offended. “And I need to sit!” Resting his chin in the crook of the other’s neck, he scanned the room until his eyes found an empty couch in the dimly lit corner of the house. 

     Grabbing Keith’s hand, he leads them to the dark blue couch which looked like it could comfortably fit two people. Lance plopped down on the couch, spreading out lazily. He patted what little space was left next to him, pouting until Keith took the initiative to sit. Lance cuddled up next to him, putting his head on the other boy’s shoulder. Keith was flushed beet red and finished what little of his beer he had left. The other paladin noticed and pried the bottle out of the death grip he had it in. He then interlaced his dark fingers with the paler boy’s, using him as an anchor to straddle his lap. 

     Putting his other hand on Keith’s free hand, he got dangerously close to the other’s lips. Keith was breathing heavy, anticipation building rapidly. Lance studied him, Keith’s eyes full of want, and waited for the other to give consent. Keith was in a trance but was able to give a small nod before Lance crashed his lips against him. The taller boy was stronger than he looked, being able to keep the other pinned down. After some time, Keith was able to free this hands to tangle them in Lance’s soft brown hair, pulling him even closer. Lance was grinding on him, not daring to lighten up. In response, Keith moved his mouth to the other’s neck, making his marks on the skin. As soon as Keith’s tongue explored his neck, Lance moaned in his ear, causing Keith to bite down, hard. 

     That caused Lance to break away, a sliver of saliva still connecting the two boys. They were both panting, and Keith was covered with a sheen of sweat, the ends of his head plastered to his face and neck. After a handful of seconds ticked by, they both realized what had just happened. Lance quickly jumped off of him, but Keith’s hands lingered on his hips. Lance observed him, the pale boy’s face still processing what had happened, his cheeks still betraying how he felt. He covered the pale hands on his hips with his own dark ones, causing the other to look up at him, still slightly dazed. 

     “How was that?” He asked, slightly grinning. This was the first time he didn’t care that his hair was messed up. He wanted people to know, to notice what happened.

     “...Fine.” Keith replied, his voice low. Not happy with the answer, Lance wove his fingers into Keith’s while he bent over, so they could be face to face. 

     “Only fine?” The tone of his voice said that this was far from over, and round two was about to start when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

     They both turned their heads to fine Pidge staring at them, mildly amused with a handful of twenties in their hand. “C’mon guys, Shiro needs us for something, we have to go.” Without questioning it, Lance helped Keith up, and wrapped his hand around the other’s waist, giving it a small squeeze. Keith couldn’t help his varying shades of red at this point, and Pidge’s grin wasn’t helping. 

     The trio met up with Hunk at the door, who looked his friends over. “Whoa, what happened to you?” He already knew the answer, but wanted an opportunity to tease them. Besides, he just lost $20, he had nothing else to lose. 

     Lance grinned. “If you think I’m bad, you have to see the other guy” he turned to Keith. 

     Keith mumbled some answer, the redness fading some from his face. The other two walked ahead of them, giving the pair some space. Quickly, or so he thought, Lance gave Keith a nip on the neck, and whispered in his ear “we’re not done.” This caused Keith to go back to maximum redness, and for Lance to have the proudest grin on his face for the rest of the night. 


End file.
